Net literature refers to recently generated literary works, texts similar to literature, and network artworks having some literary elements, which use the Internet as a publishing platform and a dissemination medium and are represented by means of hyperlinks, multimedia presentation, and the like. Online original works are dominated in net literature.
Net literature emerges with the popularization of the Internet. The Internet provides thousands of millions of netizens with a large amount of data and information of various types of literature, and meanwhile, net literature that is carried by and relies on this emerging media and uses this emerging media as a means, uses netizens as recipients, and has characteristics different from that of traditional literature quietly springs up.
Net literature and traditional literature are not opposite to each other, but are organic systems that permeate each other. A large amount of traditional literature becomes a part of net literature by means of electronization, and writers of net literature are also nurtured by traditional literature. In addition, net literature enters the field of traditional literature by means of publishing, and becomes an important constituent of popular culture by relying on the massive influence of networks, thereby affecting traditional literature.
In virtue of strong network media, net literature is characterized by diversification, interaction, and difficult intellectual property protection. Net literature may be in a form similar to that of traditional literature, and may also be in a form of non-traditional styles such as blogs, posts, and the like. Real-time replying, real-time commenting, and voting are important characteristics of net literature. Because net literature is disseminated conveniently, it is difficult to protect intellectual property.
To provide readers with popular electronic books of high quality and online reading of hottest online original novels, and provide internet friends in deep love of literature writing with a comprehensive original literature platform for online creation, online publicizing, and online sale, currently, a large number of net literature platforms already appear.
An original writer or a content provider (CP) publishes a work of the writer or the CP on a net literature platform, and in return, the net literature platform determines, according to data such as the number of effective reading users, the number of read words, collection and subscription data of the literature work, to pay to the party publishing the literature work, so that an intellectual property owner can obtain a corresponding reward, thereby forming a virtuous creation environment, and promoting literature development.
However, a party publishing a literature work “views records of a book”. Fake book viewing refers to a behavior performed by a writer or a CP to read a book of the writer or the CP by improper means to increase data such as the number of effective reading users, the number of read words, and collection and subscription data of the book abnormally, thereby ensuring that the book can obtain more earnings, be ranked in a better position in a ranking list, and have a better promotion position. Therefore, the behavior of fake book viewing not only disturbs a normal operation order of a net literature platform, but also greatly damages interests of a writer or a CP who do not cheat, so that they cannot acquire a deserved reward. Therefore, how to identify malicious accounts for fake book viewing becomes a necessary technical requirement.
Currently, a malicious account may be identified in the following manner. A threshold of the maximum number of words is manually set; and if the number of read words of an account exceeds the threshold, it is determined that the account is a malicious account. Generally, the threshold of the maximum number of words is a fixed value determined according to experience, and is usually a large value to reduce incorrect determining.
In the foregoing solution, the threshold of the maximum number of read words is set manually, which has no theoretical basis. In addition, it is extremely easy for a CP or a writer to find a rule thereof, thereby adjusting a fake book viewing strategy, and limiting the number of words for fake book viewing per day to be less than a threshold. Therefore, manually setting the number of read words to distinguish a fake book viewing user has no obvious effect and has a low distinguishing degree. As a result, in the foregoing solution, a malicious account cannot be accurately identified.